supernatural_family_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season Two
Season Two begins with the kids regrouping after being separated for months and finding an amnesiac Brandon in Denver. The season focuses primarily on Brandon and Ollie's hunt for the Purple Eyed Demon who was the puppet master behind Bran's disappearance. Internal strife springs up between the kids and the Trickster, Coyote, joins the cast. A pair of DEA Agents, The Joneses, become a major problem for the kids as they find themselves wanted by the Government for terrorism charges. The season comes to a close with the defeat of Purple Eyes and the deaths of Ollie and Bran. Episode Guide S02 E01 - "Get In, Loser. We're Going Hunting": The Sniders and Maggie find an amnesiac Bran in Denver, Colorado and Sam and Elliot join them in retrieving him. Not all goes according to plan and they find themselves in jail on potential terrorism charges. S02 E02 - "Boo, You Whore": The group return to Denver to collect Gabe, running into Amelia Barnes, a girlfriend of Bran's from during his disappearance. They head towards the town of Alma on her instruction, aware that they are running directly into a trap. S02 E03 - "She Doesn't Even Live Here": The Apocalypse begins in Alma, and Amelia gives birth to a half demon child. S02 E04 - "You Can't Just Ask People Why They're Crazy": The Trickster, Coyote, puts the kids into a fictional dream world where they are patients at a Mental Institution, without knowledge of the supernatural. S02 E05 - "He Ruins Peoples Lives": The Sniders and Bran find themselves in a bad situation, and Coyote helps them by putting all of the kids into a fake 1950s Town without their memories. When they return to reality, Ollie's situation worsens as he is arrested and possessed by a demon. S02 E06 - "On Wednesdays, We Wear Red": The kids go to The Coon Shack to save Ollie, and the situation worsens when Stan is also possessed, leading Bran to make a deal with Crowley to save them. S02 E07 - "The Limit Does Not Exist": Coyote leaks pictures of Maggie all over the internet, Gabe has a run-in with a Wereguinea-pig and Bran and Ollie are attacked by a hoard of demons. S02 E08 - "We Should Totally Just Stab Caesar": The kids return to Alma in two groups to kill Purple Eyes and stop the Apocalypse from advancing. Mini Episodes: S02 E02.5 - "Explain How You Forgot To Invite Us To Your Party" S02 E08.5 - "Stop Trying To Make Family Happen" Characters Major Characters: * Oliver Snider * Stanley Snider * Brandon Hawkes * Danielle Evans * Margaret Hawkes * Gabriel Davenport * Mary Preston * Franko O' Brien * Sam Tanner * Elliot Bates * Purple Eyes Minor Characters: * Amelia Barnes * Crowley * Anna * Coyote * Isabella Espinoza * Petra Snider * Malcolm Hawkes * Cassandra Davenport * Dusty Preston * Tony Espinoza * Bobby Singer * Purple Eyes * The Joneses * Bubba * Cletus Previous Season Next Season